SUMMER MEMORY
by tottorochan
Summary: S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri "Wajah pemuda tampan itu berubah sendu. Ada gurat kecewa di sana, permintaannya pada Kami-sama waktu itu sama sekali belum terkabul. Bahkan sampai saat ini. Perasaan cinta pada sahabat merah mudanya tak pernah terlafalkan, hanya tersimpan di sudut hati terdalamnya. Che ... si pemuda tampan terlalu takut menodai persahabatan mereka.


Judul : SUMMER MEMORY

Author : Yuppi Candy

Disclaimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

SUMMER MEMORY © Yuppi Candy

Inspired by Zigas (Sahabat Jadi Cinta) & F(x) (Goodbye Summer)

-Tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun dari penulisan fanfiction ini-

No Prompt : #25

Kategori Kontes : SasuSaku AU for Fiction

Summary : S-Savers Contest : Banjir TomatCeri "Wajah pemuda tampan itu berubah sendu. Ada gurat kecewa di sana, permintaannya pada _Kami-sama_ waktu itu sama sekali belum terkabul. Bahkan sampai saat ini. Perasaan cinta pada sahabat merah mudanya tak pernah terlafalkan, hanya tersimpan di sudut hati terdalamnya. _Che_ ... si pemuda tampan takut menodai persahabatan mereka"

:: SUMMER MEMORY ::

.

.

 _ **The friend label is a label that I got to hate, The feelings I've hid still remain as a painful secret memory**_

 _-F(x) Goodbye Summer-_

.

.

.

.

" _Ah! Itai!"_

 _Pekikan nyaring itu menggema di lapangan sekolah. Bola yang terlempar keluar dari lapangan tenis sukses mengenai jidat lebar si surai merah jambu yang tengah menyelesaikan hukuman_ _nya_ — _berlari mengitari pinggir lapangan_ — _dari Ibiki-sensei._

 _Jidat lebarnya yang sedikit memar membuatnya tak berhenti meringis kesakitan._

" _Ck! Kuso! Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga! AAAAA! SIAL!" si merah muda mengumpat kesal._

" _Ah! ... gomen, aku tak sengaja. Kau tak apa-apa?" laki-laki tampan si pemukul bola yang berpotongan rambut model emo dengan manik obsidian yang tajam berlari kecil menghampiri sang gadis merah muda._

" _Oh~ jadi kau yang melempar bola sialan itu! Lihat! Jidat lebarku mememar, beruntung tak sampai benjol"_

" _Aku minta maaf, aku tak sengaja" laki-laki tampan itu menunduk, memungut bola tenis ya_ _ng menggelinding_ _di kaki gadis merah muda._

" _Maaf katamu? Heeeemmmm ..." sejenak gadis itu diam, dia mengamati from head to toe laki-laki tampan di depannya, kemudian ..._

" _Baiklah! Berhubung kau tampan aku terima maafmu" si gadis mengulurkan tangannya, berniat berjabat tangan dengan laki-laki tampan bersurai dark blue itu._

" _Omong-omong sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu. Tapi ... aku lupa di mana" manik emerald gadis pink yang berseragam sailor musim panas itu berotasi ke kiri, mencoba menggali memori tentang laki-laki yang tengah berjabat tangan dengannya._

 _Tiba-tiba ..._

 _Genggaman gadis pink ditepis si tampan, dan ..._

 _TAP ..._

 _Jari telunjuk dan jari tengah laki-laki berkulit putih bersih itu mendarat halus di jidat lebar gadis manis di depanya._

" _Haruno Sakura no baka! Aku satu kelas denganmu bodoh!" si tampan pun kemudian berlalu, meninggalkan Sakura yang cengo tak percaya dengan kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu._

" _Hei! Pantat ayam sialan! Beraninya kau menjentik jidat lebarku! Awas kau! Akan kutarik rambut chickenbuttmu jika kita bertemu lagi" pinky cantik itu kembali berteriak, mengabaikan berpasang-pasang mata yang menatap aneh padanya_.

Lapangan itu kini terlihat sepi. Tak ada yang berubah dari lapangan yang rumput hijaunya selalu terlihat menguning itu. Masih sama seperti lima tahun lalu.

Uchiha Sasuke ... pemuda tampan tokoh utama cerita ini tengah berdiri tak jauh dari lapangan tenis. Kemeja putihnya yang digulung sebatas siku sedikit dimainkan angin. Obsidiannya yang tajam menelusuri tiap sudut sekolah. Mencoba kembali mengingat memori masa lalunya.

.

.

" _Sasuke Sialan! Awas kau!"_ suara familiar itu berdengung di telinganya. Menghentikan langkah kakinya di depan lorong yang menghubungkan lapangan dan kelas-kelas.

Obsidiannya masih meraba tiap centi lorong sepi itu.

'Masih sama, tak banyak yang berubah' pemuda jakung itu menggumam dalam hati. Segaris senyum terbentuk di bibirnya saat memori otaknya memutar refleks kejadian musim panas lima tahun lalu. Saat dia dengan sengaja melempar bola basket hingga terpantul mengenai kepala sahabat merah mudanya. Mencoba mencari alibi agar bisa berbicara empat mata.

 _Gadis cantik bersurai merah muda dengan seragam sailor musim panasnya tengah duduk bersimpuh dengan tangan yang diangkat tinggi ke atas. Dia baru saja dikeluarkan dari kelas musim panasnya. Kembali berulah pada pelajaran bahasa inggris Ibiki-sensei._

 _Tiba-tiba sebuah bola basket terpantul di dinding dan ... PLUK! tepat mengenai kepalanya._

" _Ah!"Gadis itu memekik lirih. Tak sampai lima desibel. Ia tak ingin Ibiki-sensei kembali memarahinya._

" _Hei! Kau kembali di keluarkan pada pelajaran Ibiki-sensei?" pemuda tampan berseragam basket biru mendekat ke arahnya._

" _Aku lupa tak mengerjakan tugas rumahku" mendengar alasan klasik si gadis merah muda, pemuda tampan yang berdiri di depannya meringis datar._

" _Makanya! Jangan terus bermain dengan panda merah tak beralis itu"_

" _Dia Gaara! Bukan panda merah tak beralis!" manik emerald miliknya melirik tajam ke arah si pemuda. Seakan mengerti siapa orang yang dimaksud._

" _Bodoh! Aku lebih suka memanggilnya panda merah tak beralis!" Sasuke memainkan bola basket di tangannya._

" _Terserah kau! Asal kau tahu! Aku pergi bersama dengan Gaara karena kau dan Naruto sama sekali tak pernah mengajakku keluar. Kalian sibuk berlatih tenis dan basket. Jadi aku mengiyakan ajakan Gaara saat dia menawarkan untuk pergi bersama, dan ... jadilah aku melupakan tugas bahasa inggrisku" gadis merah muda itu bercerita tanpa berani menatap lawan bicara di depannya,_

" _Aku akan menghukummu jika kau berani pergi dengan panda merah tak beralis itu lagi" Uchiha sasuke, si pemuda tampan itu berjongkok tepat di depan Sakura._

" _Heee?" gadis itu tersentak kaget. Dia reflek menggerakkan tubuhnya kebelakang saat obsidian Sahabat tampannya bersibobok dengan emerald miliknya._

 _Sahabat ...? Iya Sahabat. Sejak insiden bola tenis yang mengenai jidat lebar si pinky di lapangan kemarin, mereka mengikrarkan diri menjadi sahabat. Bersama si kuning dengan kumis kucing di pipinya yang berisik. Menjadi tiga serangkai yang sulit dipisahkan. Dimana ada si kuning kalian bisa menemukan si pinky dan pemuda tampan yang berpotongan rambut model chickenbutt._

 _TAP ..._

 _Telunjuk dan jari tengah itu menjentik sedikit keras di dahi lebar Sakura. Posisi pemuda tampan itu masih berjongkok di depan sahabat merah mudanya._

 _"Apa maksudmu Sasuke-kun" Sakura bertanya._ _Dia sama sekali tak mengerti arti jentikan Sasuke di dahi lebarnya._

" _Aku tak suka jika kau pergi dengan panda merah tak beralis itu" Sasuke menjawab setelah dia berlalu meninggalkan Sakura._

" _Hei! Apa yang kau katakan! Aku tak bisa mendengarnya! Uchiha Sasuke sialan! Awaskau!" gadis pink itu berteriak nyaring di lorong sekolah. mengabaikan Ibiki-sensei yang siap memarahinya._

"Haruno Sakura, gadis cantik yang cerewet. Dimanakah dirimu saat ini?" pemuda tampan itu menggumam. Dia rindu pada sahabat cantik merah mudanya.

.

.

23 Juli, hari jadinya yang ke 25 tahun itu telah lewat hampir seminggu. Sayang, ulang tahun seperempat abadnya itu bukanlah ulang tahun sepesial baginya, karena bagi Uchiha Sasuke, ulang tahun spesial menurut versinya adalah ketika sahabat merah mudanya ikut merayakan pesta bersama.

Bibirnya tersenym pahit. Musim panas lima tahun lalu adalah perayaan ulang tahun yang tak akan pernah dilupakan olehnya. Bukan karena dirayakan besar-besran oleh keluarga, melainkan karena sahabat merah mudanya.

" _Tanjobi omedetou Sasuke-kun"_

 _Cup cake dengan tomat imitasi dari fodan se_ _bagai hiasa_ _n_ _dan lilin yang dijadikan tangkai tomat tersaji tepat di depan wajah Sasuke._

" _Selamat ulang tahun Sasuke-kun, make a wish dan tiup lilinnya. Cepat ... Sebelum kelas ramai"_

 _Gadis merah muda itu memakasa. Menyadarkan Sauke dari keheranan tak hingganya. Dia tak percaya jika sahabat merah mudanya itu akan memberinya kejutan. Semalam Sakura hanya menyuruhnya untuk berangkat sedikit pagi. Dia sama sekali tak menyangka jika ini alasannya._

" _Hei ... make a wish dan tiup lilinnya" Sakura kembali mengomando._

" _Ini ulang tahunku Sakura! Tapi kenapa kau yang begitu bersemangat"_

 _Bungsu Uchiha itu_ _pura-pura mendengus kesal. Padahal dalam hatinya terlonjak senang dengan perhatian lebih sahabat pink-nya. Apa dia menyukaiku?. Pertanyaan itu tiba-tiba hinggap di benaknya._

 _"Itu ... itu karena aku sahabatmu! Cepat tiup lilinnya sebelum padam!"_

 _Ada nada gugup dalam ucapan gadis Haruno sahabatnya. Dan itu semakin membuat Sasuke terlonjak senang._

 _"Baiklah ... " jemari kokoh Sasuke menyatu di depan dada. Dalam hati pemuda tampan itu berdoa 'Kami-sama ... aku mohon, ijinkan aku memiliki Haruno Sakura selamanya. Aku janji tak akan menyakiti mahluk sempurna ciptaanmu'_

"Haruno Sakura ... apa kau masih mengingat semua kenangan tentang hari itu"

Wajah pemuda tampan itu berubah sendu. Ada gurat kecewa di sana, permintaannya pada _Kami-sama_ waktu itu sama sekali tak terkabul. Bahkan sampai saat ini. Perasaan cinta pada sahabat merah mudanya itu tak pernah terlafalkan, hanya tersimpan di sudut hati terdalamnya. _Che_ ... si pemuda tampan terlalu takut menodai persahabatan mereka.

.

.

Sasuke Uchiha, laki-laki tampan dengan memori musim panasnya yang sulit dilupakan itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya, berjalan menuju kelas yang letakknya di pojok dekat dengan taman sekloah. Kelasnya bersama Sakura dan Naruto dulu. Seperti apa kelas itu sekarang?

Pintu ruang kelas itu tak tertutup sempurna. Ada sedikit celah di sana. Terlihat seakan ruang kelas itu menyambutnya.

Tangannya meraih kenop pintu, menariknya terbuka. Lalu ...

Manik obsidiannya membulat tak percaya. Gadis dengan surai merah muda yang dirindukannya berdiri membelakanginya. Menatap diam keluar jendela.

"Sa ... Sakura _kah_?"

Ucapan ragu-ragu itu merambat hingga mencapai pendengaran si gadis yang tengah berdiri anggun.

"Sasuke- _kun!_ " si gadis merah muda yang dipanggil itupun menoleh, _emerald_ -nya menangkap sosok laki-laki tampan sahabatnya sudah berdiri di belakangnya. padahal baru beberapa saat lalu sosok Uchiha Sasuke melintas di pikirannya.

" _Hn_ " Sasuke tersenyum. Dia tak menyangka akan bertemu sahabat merah mudanya di sini.

"Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini?" suara renyah itu tak berubah sama sekali. Masih terdengar sama dengan beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Haruno Sakura, sahabat merah mudanya itu telah tumbuh menjadi wanita dewasa yang cantik. Rambut soft pink yang dulu sebahu kini telah memanjang sebatas pinggang rampingnya.

"Rapat tahunan donatur. Aku menggantikan Ayahku yang tak bisa hadir. Kau? Kenapa ada di sini?"

"Aku ... aku menggatikan Shizune- _san_ mengajari para _treene_ baru UKS"

" _..._ " Sasuke tak melanjutkan percakapan, dia masih terpesona dengan penampilan Sakura. Matanya sama sekali tak melepaskan pandangan pada gadis cantik sahabat merah mudanya. Posisi mereka saat ini adalah berdiri bersandar pada meja dekat dengan loker dan jendela. Dia tak menyangka akan bertemu sahabat yang dicintainya di sini. Di kelas mereka dulu. Tempat dimana bibit-bibit cinta di izinkan tumbuh subur di ladang persahabatan.

.

.

Mereka kembali berbicara setelah hening panjang berhenti menguasai. Saling bercerita tentang pengalaman dan masa lalu. Ditemani semilir angin musim panas dan sinar jingga matahari sore.

Hingga saat tema tentang hari kelulusan keluar dari mulut Sakura ...

"Aku tak menemukanmu saaat upacara kelulusan, kata Itachi- _nii_ kau sudah terbang ke Amerika sehari sebelum kelulusan. Kau jahat Sasuke! Kau sama sekali tak berpamitan dengan kami! Kau bahkan tak memberi tahu kami nomor ponselmu yang baru! Apa kau tak lagi menganggap kami sahabatmu!" pernyataan tanpa jeda dengan nada sedikit tinggi itu berebut memasuki pendengaran Sasuke. Membuat bungsu Uchiha itu diam tak berkutik.

Hening kembali melingkupi, mengisi ruang kosong antara kedua bibir mereka. Bahkan embusan angin sore musim panas yang memainkan daun-daun ginkgo sedikit dapat terengar.

" _Ne_ Sasuke ... kau benar tak menganggap kami sahabat mu?" Sakura kembali membuka percakapan. Gadis cantik itu berkata tanpa menatap Sasuke. Pandangannya terarah pada jendela kaca di depannya.

"Bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya tak ingin kalian bersedih," Sasuke menghirup napas sejenak, menoba menetralkan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang "lagi pula ... saat itu ... aku pikir kalian tak akan mencariku, kan kalian sudah bahagia dengan pasangan masing-masing, jadi tak ada akupun tak masalah"

"Pasangan? Pasangan apa maksudmu?" Sakura mengernyitkan alis tak mengerti

"Kau dengan si panda merah dan Naruto dengan Hinata"

" _Are_? Hahahha ..." Sakura tertawa dengan penjelasan laki-laki tampan di sampingnya.

"Sasuke _no baka!_ Kau berpikiran jika aku dan Gaara juga berpacaran seperti Naruto dan Hinata?"

"Kalian pernah jalan bersama, kalian juga terlihat akrab "

 _"Baka_! Aku tak menyangka orang secerdas kau ternyata sedikit bodoh! Menyangka aku dan Gaara pacaran hanya karena kami pernah jalan bersama" Sakura memukul pelan legan atas Sasuke "Gaara memang sempat menyatakan cinta padaku, tapi aku menolaknya. Aku menganggapnya sebagai teman tidak lebih. Sebab itulah aku akrab dengannya"

Sasuke diam. Melalui ekor matanya dia meliahat Sakura menggigit bibi bawahnya.

"Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu" ucapan dari bibir _kissabel_ Sasuke sukses membuat Haruno Sakura menoleh ke arahnya. _Emerald_ miliknya menatap lurus obsidian Sasuke.

"Apa ... apa kau pernah menyukaiku?"

Akhirnya ... siswa SMA yang kini telah bertarformasi menjadi pengusaha sukses itu berani menanyakan hal tersebut pada sahabat merah mudanya.

" _Ne_?" Sakura gugup, pipinya memerah. Tapi itu sama sekali tak membuatnya memalingkan muka dari Sasuke Uchiha.

"Aku mencintai mu, Sakura"

Perlahan jemari kekar Sasuke meraih dan menggenggam lembut jari lentik sahabat merah mudanya "Aku mencintaimu, tapi aku takut mengungkapkanya. Aku takut pernyataan cinta itu akan menodai persahabatan kita" Sasuke berbicara tanpa melepas kontak mata dengan sahabat merah jambu di sampingnya.

Sakura tertawa, ada nada bahagia dalam tawanya " _Che_! _Baka_! Kau benar-benar bodoh Uchiha Sasuke! Kau sama sekali tak menyadarinya. Benar benar tak peka!"

"Maksudmu ?" Sasuke tak mengerti.

"Aku juga meyukaimu bodoh! Aku bahkan hampir mengucapkannya saat ulang tahunmu waktu itu! Hanya saja ... "

Kata itu tak sanggup dilanjutkan si gadis merah muda, sebab bibirnya telah terkunci oleh bibir _kissabel_ sahabat tampannya.

Perlahan tangan Sakura terulur, meraih tengkuk Sasuke. Berusaha membalas ciuman sahabat Uchihanya. Tak perlu kata-kata untuk menjelaskan perasaan mereka. Semua sudah jelas. Perasaan mereka berbalas.

.

.

Sasuke perlahan membelai pipi Sakura, sesaat setelah pagutan mereka terlepas. Sang gadis hanya tersenyum merasakan belaian lembut sahabat yang telah naik pangkat menjadi kekasihnya. Hangat dan penuh kasih sayang. Hingga akhirnya gadis cantik bersurai merah muda itu direngkuh dalam pelukan hangat Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sakura ... "

" _Ne_ ...?"

"Apa kau ingin tahu permintaanku pada _Kami-sama_ di ulang tahunku lima tahun lalu?"

"Lima tahun lalu?" Sakura diam. Dia sedikit berpikir " _Aa_ ... _cup cake_ dengan hiasan tomat di atasnya"

"Perayaan ulang tahun special darimu"

" _Nani_?" Sakura masih bergelayut manja dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Memilikimu selamanya"

Sejenak Sakura terpaku tak percaya dengan ucapan Uchiha Sasuke, namun kemudian gadis merah muda itu mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang kekasih tampannya.

"Asal kau tahu, itu menjadi permintaanku pada _Kami-sama_ setiap kali _make a wish_ di hari ulang tahunku " Sasuke berbicara tanpa memperlihatkan wajah meronanya pada sang kekasih. Dia tak mau menjadi bual-bualan si merah muda yang berada dalam pelukannya.

" _Sokka ..._ "

" _Hn_ "

"..."

Gadis haruno itu tersenyum bahagia, perasaannya pada pemuda tampan sahabatnya terbalas sudah.

.

.

Cahaya Matahari musim panas perlahan meredup, dengan sisa-sia cahayanya dia masih berusaha menyinari ruang kelas paling pojok dekat dengan taman sekolah. Dia tahu, ada sepasang manusia beda gender di ruangnan itu. Pasangan yang masih membutuhkan sinarnya untuk melihat rona bahagia yang terpancar di wajah masing-masing.

Tokyo, summer 2015

-END-

Mind to review ...


End file.
